everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheDeepestCut/What Does Calli Latrans think of...
I'd would totally love it if you submitted your OC for me to read over and tell you what Calli thinks of them! What does Calli think about her own heritage? Calli is hextremely prideful of her heritage and thinks it's very important for her to follow her destiny. She has her own insecurities about it as well seeing as how she isn't actually a full-blooded Native American. Calli holds high resentment over this fact. What does Calli think about Madame Yaga? This woman ticks Calli off even though Calli has an unspoken respectful fear of her. She knows full well she wouldn't be able to take on the Slavic witch....at least not with the collar on. Yeah right. Baba Yaga was the one who put a hault to Calli's reign of trickster magic terror when she first entered Ever After High. Calli is very weary of her and somewhat distrustful of her position as a faculty administrator. What does Calli think about Headmaster Grimm? Calli thinks the headmater is fat pompous old tyrant and avoids him when she can help it but not when she has some new tricks she'd like to test out... Calli does not trust the headmaster at all because she senses his manipulative nature but knows he's terrible at manipulating. What does Calli think about Royals? The concept of what makes a Royal confuses Calli a bit as she assumed this title was reserved for those with actual royal bloodline. Finding out that she herself has what it takes to be labeled as such she just supposes that there isn't anything wrong with people who want to follow their destiny. Though she personally suspects most (not all) fairytales are just Royals becasue they have their life made easy for them. What does Calli think about Rebels? People who fight against the storybook fates intrigue Calli and she thinks they are brave. Even she herself is not a Rebel she has understanding why some others are. Why sign your life away when you are just going to be made miserable in the end? What does Calli think about destiny? Calli thinks a lot of things about destiny. She has her own personal vendetta against the fairytale villain of her story so for her it's important. The concept of what destiny truly means in Ever After also poses a lot of philisophical questions for Calli which she divulges in with friends who are intellectually capable for a long winded debate on the matter. In truth Calli is not against rebelling against destinies as she has never been one to concern herself too much with Ever After's "traditions". She does wonder though what the rebellion means for future fairytales furhter down the road... What does Calli think of Cerise Hood? Calli doesn't like Cerise. She doesn't like people who try to keep secrets and Cerise is one of the few people Calli just can't seem to figure out. Though she arleady knows about Cerise's secret and it honestly makes the distrust for her grow even more. These two have never interact though because Calli has no desire to. What does Calli think of Apple White? In Calli's perspective Apple White is a child and thus has an unbearabely large soft spot for the princess. Calli doesn't agree with her views at all though but believes in due time Apple will one day come to terms of what it truly means to be the "Fairest One of All". What does Calli think of Raven Queen? Calli is feverently curious about this girl but they don't talk. It isn't because Calli is afraid of Raven, far from it. Rather Calli is afraid what Raven will think of her and may not like her. Calli actually wants to be friends but doesn't know how to appropraitely approach the future Evil Queen. Calli likes to think that they both have a lot in common though being music enthusiats and guitar players. Sometimes Calli sneaks into the Muse-ic room when she hears Raven playing the piano and just listens. Category:Blog posts